


Remus, Sirius, a sweater, and a hickey

by ArinNajae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinNajae/pseuds/ArinNajae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story based off of  this post: http://huntinghorrocruxes.tumblr.com/post/91020069460/sirius-remus-a-sweater-and-a-hickey (written with permission of the op)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus, Sirius, a sweater, and a hickey

The bed is warm and soft as Sirius stirs into consciousness. The memories of the previous night's events flood back to his memory and he lays and revels in the blissful state of not quite asleep but not quite awake for a moment. With a wistful smile to himself he reluctantly climbs out of the bed.  
  
The air is cold and bites into his skin; hurriedly he grabs the softest, warmest shirt out of his trunk and slips on it and a pair of pants. He takes care to style his hair in the mirror on the wall. He makes sure it fall in that messy, devil may care way that he likes. He slips on his shoes, grabs his bag and leaves the dorms.  
  
Lily winks at him on his way out. He smiles at her then leaves the room. It's too early to try to understand her cryptic behavior, and he'll only give himself a headache trying to figure it out. He'll be sure ask her later. On his way out a group of girls giggle loudly with each other when he walks by them. He sighs and decides that he was glad he's in a relationship because the girls are definitely acting weird.  
  
He walks into the great hall, and a few people he walks by snicker. He's too hungry and not caffeinated enough to care what the newest conspiracy in Hogwarts is, so he heads over to his table and sits across from Mooney.  
  
Snape and Malfoy and their goons Crabbe, and Goyle watch them from across the room, engaged in deep conversation. The group is clearly riled up and expecting to get a rise out of Sirius. He makes a note to self to not give them the satisfaction. He grabs a piece of toast and a cup of coffee.  
  
"Paddy, did you look in a mirror today?" asks James from next to him, cautious but amused.  
  
"Of course I did! Why do you think my hair looks so good today?"  
  
"Did you look at your clothes, or your neck?" James asks, quietly.  
  
He looks down and sees a light brown knit sweater with the initials RJL stitched in red on the breast pocket. Remembering back to the events of last night he realizes he fell asleep in Remus' room rather than his own. He got this shirt out of Remus's trunk. His eyes grow wide as he remembers the violently dark softball sized hickey on the right size of his neck. He doesn't have the humility to blush, but that's okay, Remus is doing it enough for the both of them.  
  
Severus and his goons walk pass the Gryffindor table snickering.  
  
James straightens up in his chair, clearly ready to defend his friends. Sirius shoots him the 'I've got this' look and he relaxes in his chair. Sirius scoops some eggs onto his piece of toast. Severus comes to a stop near the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Wearing your boyfriends clothes, Black?" asks Severus, disdainfully. Sirius and Remus exchange twin looks, Remus giving a nod so subtle you’d miss it if he wasn't directing it to you.  
  
"As a matter of fact I am." he said and grabbed Remus' collar and drags him forward, over the table, into a chaste and hard kiss.  
  
Our kiss isn't as gentle as last nights' kisses, feverish and secretly stolen in the middle of the night. Our kiss is by no means pretty either, it's rough and hard, our teeth knock together and I accidentally bite his lip. I know I don't have to worry about hurting him; he's as strong as I am and he gives as well as he takes, and presses right back into me with the same amount of strength. Our kiss drags on for longer than it needs to in order to prove our point. Near the end it becomes frantic, but we pull apart after what seems like half a second. I peck him one last time then sit down.  
  
The entire room was silent enough for everyone to hear Sirius say "How sweet of you to keep tabs on my relationships Snivilus; It really shows you care." he took a bite of his scrambled egg sandwich. "Peter be a James and pass me the salt." The silence broke like a flood gate and the room burst with noise.  
  
Severus' mouth opened and closed then he turned and stormed out of the room.  
  
The salt got passed to Sirius who sprinkled it on his egg sandwich and finished eating nonchalantly. James stayed puffed up, proud, and protective of his friends, glaring at anyone who even dared to look their way. Sirius and Remus passed sexually evocative looks for the rest of the meal. The couple reveled in their happy moment, but avoided being too sappy because they always hated those kinds of couples. Peter laughed and pointed out Professor McGonagall passing a handful of coins to Dumbledore a grudging look on her face. Dumbledore looked over at the group and winked, causing the group to burst into laughter.  
  
Then it hit Sirius, just at the end of breakfast that he'd finally come out, without a hint of doubt or hesitation, or a thought as to his parents. He doesn't bother to care about that right then, he gets to celebrate with his boyfriend until school gets out in three months. He'd cross that bridge when he came to it. He'd get to be with Remus fully and completely for three months and his parent's won't get to take that from him. He shared another loving and reassuring look with his boyfriend and finished his sandwich.


End file.
